


Fleeing from a pot

by Foreveralone



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Humor, awakward situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveralone/pseuds/Foreveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leading man ventures in the depth of Pharos of Ridorana along with the party for a certain creature.... too bad he didnt foresaw what's coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeing from a pot

**A/N: First timer in archive of our own, former Fanfic author, I am. Please do enjoy :)**

**.                                               .                                               .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN FINAL FANTASY XII … IN MY FANTASIES**

**“** Give it the elixir… we want its fifty license point, my Arcturus is getting old. The fomalhaut should replace it nicely” Balthier ordered Vaan while they were at penumbra. Vaan shook his head; he didn’t want to give this particular elixir to the magic pot which was waiting for the delicious elixir.

“No, we can kill this thing and get the LP. I am NOT gonna give it to you.” He replied defensively while holding the glowing yellow vial. His stubbornness agitated the leading man. Penelo had finished casting scathe on a dying reaper, the foggy place sensed the presence of Hume mortals accompanied with a Veria and the wandering fiends gave them a warm welcome with deadly spells and noxious attacks. I.e. this really wasn’t a nice place to argue in the midst of lethal fiends.

“What are you doing?! Give him the damn elixir you idiot!” Ashe exclaimed with a quick smack on the head, but still he did nothing … and that was the last straw.

“I SAID GIVE ME THE DAMN ELIXIR!” Balthier shrieked out aiming his not-so-powerful-but-can-make-some-damage gun to Vaan’s fuming face. Without thinking, Vaan drew his heavy stone blade attacked his pirate tutor. A wyrm fire shot bounced off by the sturdy demonic shield. Basch won’t just watch the crazed duo fighting each other, so he casted stop on both of them.

    “What should we do? “ Basch asked the sane members of party.

“I say we give the elixir… we can harvest it from the green fiend deep in henne mines, leave it to me” Ashe suggested while gripping her thief’s cuff. However Basch had another opinion “I have to disagree with you Lady Ashe, we can use it in emergencies when we are running out of magic. What say you penelo?”

Penelo was lost in the still eyes of Vaan, she quickly replied “eh what? Oh-um Vaan! Yes I with Vaan- agree” she tripped on her own words with light blush. Everyone was looking at the silent Fran waiting to hear her opinion.

“… we are here to hunt the infamous seer and his light and dark servants…. It is a pure waste “her reasonable mind unintentionally agreed with Vaan but her heart didn’t. One could never forget an exotic night with the leading man on a small yet deserted island at the phon coast.

“It is settled then, we leave this … fiend and head for the seer” Basch stated which made the magic pot disappointed, it was then when the stopping spell wore off. Vaan drank the whole vial although he was in good state; he just did it to tease the leading man.

“Fine, I don’t need your stupid potion “Balthier accepted his defeat, that didn’t mean that he is going to give up easily. In haste Balthier casted the best curing spell he ever knew …. Renew.

Balthier was eagerly waiting for the blasted pot to be weakened. But the magic pot was harshly insulted by him; it started to cast the deadly black magick flare.

“Emm, I guess we should hurr- RRRUNNN!!! “ Balthier was incredibly lucky as Fran summoned her flabby and always smiling esper cuchulainn the impure to take the hit instead. The reflect spell bounced the flare back to its caster but did nothing. The famous party that faced raging Wyrms and cruel judges fled from a minute pot, stepping on the ill favored red traps in the process and taking some blows from some lurking fiends, it was utterly shameful.

Shortly after wards the party left the pharos and they headed for the floating strahl, the limping leading man was the first to reach the ship, for the first time he was checking his strahl in a weird way. Everyone was wondering what he was up to …

“We are having some- technical problems and since Nono isn’t here, I and fran will fix it. Soo stay here and don’t disturb us…. And you may want to take a blanket or something because it will take a while… Fran with me.” He took Fran by her hands away from them.

“What problem? I don’t see-“Fran was interrupted by a shriek of pain that suddenly came out from Balthier.

“You see Fran while we were escaping; I trigged a sten needle trap. Thousands of tiny black needles are stuck in my arse… and more in men’s sacred place, my black pants hided them… I can’t steer the strahl with needles in my arse…” Balthier almost whispered.

“Oh really?” Fran was now interested.

“ I can’t ask the virgin child penelo to pluck them… and Ashe is absolutely off limits, Vaan and Basch had some suspicious ogling stares when we were at the hot spring at Archades the other day… soo can you …?”

“With pleasure …” Fran grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together, ohh yeah this will be fun…                                

**Author's Note:**

> i have to say that Ao3 is way better than Fanfic, suits every need of mine. first story XD !


End file.
